creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Luigifan100
User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 1 Important update regarding Tiololo Hi Luigifan, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:43, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Touching base Hey! I just wanted to keep you posted. Mom had an outpatient procedure on one of her sinuses today (the removal of something called a complex mucus seal). Thankfully that went well too. She's doing well, but we're all tired (We left home about 7:45 AM because the procedure was scheduled for 8:45 AM). As for her foot, she hasn't had the mold for the shoe insert yet, but she's walking well and feeling well. She has a walker if she feels she needs it, but most of the time the cane is sufficient. Have a blessed day. :-) Raidra (talk) 01:15, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! As for Tiololo, it's still hard to believe. I heard that he got to see the well wishes that people left, so while he didn't get the blessing we were all hoping for, he did get a blessing. I heard that Tiaxn was going to create an R.I.P. blog in his honor, so when that happens we can leave our thoughts and memories. I think that now we can honor his memory and keep his spirit alive. I hope this doesn't sound nosy, but I happened to see the post you left on his talk page. That was really nice. Raidra (talk) 17:05, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism As it's a pretty well-known legend I think there're bound to be some bleed-over from that page and the wiki article. (For example you can look up the urban legend of "humans can lick too" and the story that is on the wiki and find a number of similarities) As one of the earlier copy-pastas that has been marked in the historical archives, I'm less likely to delete it, but I will bring it up with the other admins and see what their opinion is. Thanks for bringing it to our attention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:59, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Illin' Good afternoon! I'm okay, but I'm afraid Mom hasn't felt well the last couple days. She's felt dizzy and has been going to the bathroom a lot. We think it's a side-effect of some medicine she was given. The doctor said that she doesn't have to take it anymore, so hopefully she'll feel better soon. Tuesday morning happens to be prayer meeting at our church, so they made her a prayer cloth. If you don't know what that is, it's basically a physical representation of a prayer for recovery and it's like a "Get well soon/We're thinking of you" card. They pray for someone's healing, anoint a small patch of cloth with oil, and give it to the person as a sign that they're cared about and that God is with them. I'll tell her you asked about her. She appreciates all the well-wishes she's gotten. :-) How are things with you? Raidra (talk) 18:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. :-) I told her what you said and she appreciates all the well-wishes. She didn't feel well when she woke up this morning, but late this afternoon she felt well enough to drive to a nearby town for some errands (which my aunt and I helped her with), so that's good. That's cute! Gary Larson had some Humpty Dumpty related Far Side cartoons, though they weren't as cute. One had the king's men trying and failing to put Humpty together again, so the commander told them something like, "All right, you've had your turn! Let the king's horses try it for a while!" Raidra (talk) 00:53, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Status report Mom felt better when she got up this morning, so hopefully she's on the mend. Today she's wanted to sleep a lot, but that's fine. Wouldn't it be great if people were like Snorlax the Pokemon and they recovered from whatever ailed them after a good nap? Raidra (talk) 00:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Mom went to the doctor and he took a bunch of crud out of her sinuses. Apparently her symptoms are normal, and she seems to be getting better. She's felt better the last couple days and the doctor apparently didn't see anything to be concerned about. Raidra (talk) 00:33, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Mmm... chocolate! Her mood has improved, but getting her one of those big Symphony bars wouldn't hurt. She gets the kind with almonds, or is it toffee chips? In any case, they make it easy to distinguish which kind is which (One kind has "Symphony" in red print and the other has it in blue, but as a chocolate aficionado you probably knew that already). My stash of emergency chocolate is almost gone, so we'll both have to get some the next time we go grocery shopping. Milk chocolate is my favorite. I appreciate your concern, and for bringing up the subject of chocolate. :-D Raidra (talk) 15:55, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I can't explain it either. I swear, I only eat two or three rows at a time! Here's wishing you plenty of chocolate and other blessings! Raidra (talk) 02:11, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ~looks up from eating chocolate~ Hm? Well, it depends on how big the bar is. I eat Nestle Crunch bars and the like at one sitting, because that's why they're here. If it's a small bar, like four inches or less in length, then you might as well have two at one sitting, right? That gives both sides of your mouth something to do. You need to have some balance in your life. Plus, if you just leave the bars sitting around, the gnats might get to them, and that's just wasteful. It has been a good day, thank you. Mom and I had lunch with my brother and his son/my nephew. Mom and I shared a hot fudge cake, so we got our chocolate fix. I hope yours was great too (Your day I mean, but I hope the next chocolate dessert you get is great too, don't get me wrong). :-D :Oh, it comes with ice cream- http://www.frischs.com/menu/menu.aspx?menuID=4. Frisch's has a lot of good stuff, and I think the hot fudge cake and the strawberry pie baby are their signature desserts. If you know a store that sells ice cream party slices it should be easy enough to MacGuyver your own version of the cake, though. Raidra (talk) 00:41, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I know, right? :-D If you want to get a strawberry pie baby or fire and ice cheesecake, though, ask before you order your meal if they're available. The pie baby is seasonal and the fire & ice, eh, you never know. One time I set aside half my dinner (putting it in a take-home box for later) so I'd have plenty of room for a piece of fire and ice cheesecake, only to have the waitress tell me, "Oh, we don't have that anymore." :-( Luckily there's always hot fudge cake, regular cheesecake, and ice cream sundaes. :-D Oh, hot fudge cake and dairy-based desserts! You never let us down! There's some kind of fudge mix that only comes out at Christmastime, but Mom is smart. She buys two boxes when it's available so we can have some fudge in the winter and some fudge any other time of year. Raidra (talk) 00:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Guess Who?- a Milton Bradley production Hello! We're all right; how are you? Mom's feeling well physically, but she's irritated with the doctors right now (Shoot, we all are). One doctor told her to bring something so she (the doctor) could get something from another doctor. We popped by the office one day and my aunt hand-delivered the information to the receptionist. Mom didn't hear back from the other doctor, so she called that office and was told that they never received whatever it was from the first office. Then she called the first office and they said they didn't know where it was (despite my aunt hand-delivering it). Today, while all three of us were out, the doctor's office called wanting Mom to deal with some forms, and when Mom called back, they were out of office. ~sigh~ It could be worse, but I swear, God made chocolate for times like this. I haven't found your stash, but I imagine it to be like this scene from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. One character suspected another one of having stash of junk food, so she went to his room to investigate. At first it looked like the stash was just one candy bar or small bag of chips (It's been so long I can't really remember), but then it turned out he had convenience store type racks of junk food hidden throughout the room. Thanks for touching base! Raidra (talk) 00:07, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Meanwhile, at the top secret chocolate vault.... Yeah, really! She has an appointment with that doctor tomorrow about the issue, and she's tempted to speak her mind! Don't worry. Even if I discovered your rich and bountiful chocolate stash, I wouldn't take advantage of it. A person's secret chocolate stash is sacred, dang it! Robbing other people's stashes is the way of death! Raidra (talk) 00:17, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! You too. :-) :My understanding is that's the standard punishment for such things. :*http://cartoonfatness.wikia.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Pigs_is_Pigs_.281937.29 :*http://cartoonfatness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gumby_Show Raidra (talk) 00:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hola, Luigi! Thanks for checking in. Everything is going pretty well so far. We're currently being hit by a storm, but nothing too serious. Hope all is well on your end. Have a good one! Jay Ten (talk) 13:47, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. You're not bothering me. I'm gonna leave the second one down as it's kinda within the limits I guess, but not the top one. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Good news! Mom went to the foot doctor this afternoon and he liked the looks of it so well that he said she doesn’t need to see him anymore unless there’s a problem. He told her she’s been taking good care of the area. Thanks again for your support during everything! Let's have chocolate in celebration! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:18, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :And wash it down with chocolate milk! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:18, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello again! Hi, Luigi! I'm glad to hear that. Mine have been good as well. Mom's doing well, thank you. :-) On Saturday we met with my brother and his family for brunch. Part of it was to celebrate my sister-in-law's birthday, but another part of it was due to my nephew leaving for college. He left this week, so last Saturday's get-together was the last we'll be seeing him for a while. Have you ever heard comedian Gabriel Iglesias talk about chocolate cake? Next time I'll share one of his routines. Raidra (talk) 01:37, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, here's one. Gabriel said that since he's talked about liking chocolate cake, fans started giving him chocolate cakes. One time he came home with eight cakes. It was two or three o'clock in the morning, but there was no way he could bring all those cakes inside quietly. He had to grab a couple, close the car door, bring them inside, and repeat. His girlfriend and her son from a previous relationship came down to investigate and the son was amazed to see all these cakes. Gabriel explained, "I talked about liking chocolate cake, so fans bring me chocolate cake," and the son replied, "You should talk about liking Transformers figures." The mother told the son to go to bed but Gabriel offered him some cake first. He found a little cake and offered it to him. The son asked, "I can have a little piece?" and Gabriel replied, "You can have the whole thing." He told the audience, "The expression on his face was like he had been given something directly from God." The son got sick the next morning, but he said it was worth it. That's not the whole routine, and I left some things out, but you get the idea. Raidra (talk) 01:10, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Making the rounds Hey, Luigi! I hope you're doing well too. Mom paid a visit to the foot doctor today to make sure her remaining big toe is okay (Thankfully it is). On Friday she goes to the place to start the process of getting the shoe insert. So far things continue to go well. :-) On the way back from the doctor's we stopped at an Esther Price. Esther Price is a chocolate shop based in Dayton, OH (which is next to my hometown of Trotwood). If you're ever in the Dayton area, they have stores in Dayton, Englewood, and Centerville (which is where the podiatrist was). We don't go there often, but it's fun when we do. I got a bag of gummy army men (which seems wrong somehow), an Esther Price chocolate bar, a chocolate-covered crisped rice treat, and a chocolate covered sandwich cookie (I didn't use brand names because I don't know if they're brand name or generics. They're good either way). It was funny because at the counter there was a recipe. *Some of our delicious chocolates *A warm car *A dash of sunshine *Let sit for a few minutes *Chocolate soup!!! So in summation, we have two of our favorite things- healthy relatives and chocolate. ~sings jingle~ The homemade goodness everyone likes! Life's a whole lot sweeter with fine chocolates from Esther Price! Raidra (talk) 01:00, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Chocolate fix Have you ever had a chocolate brand called Moser Roth? It's good milk chocolate, but the only place I know that has it is Aldi's (a discount grocery store). Raidra (talk) 00:56, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :Moser Roth lovers, unite! It was good, thank you. How was yours? Raidra (talk) 03:09, August 29, 2016 (UTC) How do you fondue? That's good! You're certainly welcome. Talk to you later! :-D Raidra (talk) 03:26, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :I just wanted to give you an update. Mom went to the podiatrist today and he said everything looks good. :-D I, on the other hand, drank so much chocolate milk I felt sick, but I'm better now, so it's all good! I hope you're doing well too. Raidra (talk) 00:34, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Chocolate milk- the King of Flavored Dairy Products Thanks! You can imagine how happy and relieved we are. :-D I don't know if it's the amount I drank as much as the amount of food I ate beforehand. When I have to put the rest of the glass in the fridge for later, you know something's gone wrong! Raidra (talk) 00:19, September 6, 2016 (UTC)